Currently, it is difficult to access mobile content, such as video, in many emerging markets since in these markets mobile internet can be exceedingly slow and expensive. Further, to compound the suffering, many emerging markets have not as yet deployed technologies that allow mobile devices to exchange data wirelessly over computer networks and/or high-speed Internet connections. Moreover, in these markets the majority of mobile devices are feature phones that typically do not allow for the building of application software designed to assist users to perform tasks. While most content provisioning websites, such as video sharing websites, provide dedicated service aspects for devices that operate under such straitened circumstances to acquire persisted content, streaming of such content can, nonetheless, be frustrating and, at the very least, it can take many hours to buffer such content.